Update History
KSCS Beta K. Svendsen's first attempt at a meter: built to have compatability with Spell Fire, with the need to eat taken out, and the meter more attuned to action-packed close quarters melee than what was seen in Spell Fire. Shortly after scrapped. REVOLT v1.0 Originally constructed as a pay for weapons system for the sim of Imrath Tir, REVOLT rettained the emphasis on a solid dynamic melee system at its core. While most weapons were purchasable, freebie weapons (which are all included in the junk weapon tier now) were made available to all which had equal or balanced stats to all of the purchasable weapons. This was the first incarnation of REVOLT's Free to Play idealism. The bow dynamic of holding down the mouse to charge your shots was also first introduced. Spells were created in sub sets, featuring a Necromancer spell set and an elemental spell set created by K. Svendsen, as well as a Warlock set created by Johannason. The REVOLT HUD featured Diablo-esque life and energy orbs to display stats. Soul colors were added to the system. REVOLT 1.2 - REVOLT 1.4.1 ﻿After the management shuffle and combat system switch in Imrath Tir, Keegan was brought aboard a new sim's development team, After-Earth, asked to make a Post-Apocalyptic meter for the sim. Rebuilding REVOLT and scripting multiple sci-fi weapons, (many of which the models were made by Vomon Huet) an entirely new crafting system formed the basis for the system (the first transition to the Free to Play model), in which items were randomly dropped around a sim, and pieced together to make weapons and consumables. A radiation stat was also added to the meter which did long-lasting stat drain effects on the victim. REVOLT 1.4.1-1.5.2 Due to the addictiveness of the crafting system people eventually stopped Roleplaying in After-Earth and just came in groups to scavenge for crafting ingredients, which led to the disbanding of the sim. After a many-month hiatus from SL, Keegan was recruited by long-time friend Echoes Enoch to adapt his combat system to her Roleplay sims, both Breaking Dawn and Dreamer's Weave. Changing over the After-Earth system to a more medieval theme, REVOLT stuck with the crafting system. Secrets of the Chronicler was also developed in this time period. REVOLT 2.0 ﻿This is where the magic happened. Post-Dreamer's Weave, the system was entirely revamped to be sim independant. The crafting system was scrapped for a drop system, in which players were given random weapons over time, based on chances and rarity tier. Lessons of the Masters was developed to balance out the Magic users advantage in combat. Weapons were slowly added to the system by tier. REVOLT 2.1 Consumables, Throwing Potions, Drugs, and imbuements were added, as well as Weapon Bases. Ultra Rares were added to the system. Community Weapons Pack 1 A community weapon contest was held in which participants submitted weapons for judging by the REVOLT team. Weapons included in the update were: Dancing Fans, Pan And Spoon, Culinary Pitchfork, Ceramic Dagger. REVOLT 2.2 The ability to disable the blocking animation in the meter was added, the Stats display on the HUD. Soundpacks were added to the meter, as well as varying collision sounds for different Category:Halloweentypes of audio "armor." Secrets of the Chronicler was modified to work with REVOLT npcs, and the Meteor spell was replaced with Fire Pillar. Wands were added to the system. Plus I made a Zweihander. Halloween Update Halloween event weapons were added to the system. Christmas Update Christmas weapons were added for the holidays. Community Weapons Pack 2 Choice weapons from some of the REVOLT community's premiere weapon creators were added to the system. Skirmisher Update This update was released in three parts: Part 1: Shields were added to the system, given the ability to block ranged projectiles, and be painted in a variety of ways. Part 2: Polearms were added, including the Dory, Halberd, and Persian Spear. Part 3: Released in conjunction with the 2.3 Update, Throwing Weapons were added to the system. REVOLT 2.3 This wiki was released! The REVOLT meter box got a work over to make it more visually appealing. The propaganda pack was released. The HUD was redesigned to encorporate the stat display in a triple layered stat reduction method that made it reliable enough to be an official addition to the meter. The Propaganda Pack was added to the meter. Headshots were added to the system. The fire particles were updated. Falling unconscious now plays a satisfying plopping sound to match the animation.